Psychographic or psychometric marketing includes analyzing consumers' personalities. By understanding the personalities of different individuals, marketers may better match the individuals with brand offerings without the need to guess whether the individuals may like a product or service from a particular brand. Recently, various social media websites (e.g., Facebook, Twitter, Yelp, and LinkedIn) allow people to more easily share information about themselves. On these social media websites, people are sharing what they like, what is important to them, the values they believe in, what makes them happy, and the like. Because online social speech reveals how people think, how they express themselves, how they communicate to others, and what language or words that they tend to use, online social speech provides many new opportunities for consumer psychometric analysis and thus psychographic or psychometric marketing. Therefore, improved techniques of determining personality scores of online users based on their online social speech collected from social media platforms would be desirable.